narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain
|image=Faustian_transformation.jpg |kanji=陰湿 封印: 魔族 協約 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Inshitsu Fūin: Mazo Kyouyaku |literal english=Faustian Bargain |english tv=Deal with the Dark One |viz manga=Bargain of the Fallen |parent jutsu=Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Hiden |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Asu Rashoujin, Garyo Kanakura, Hojo Senryo, Daiochan Tokisada, Shuten Dōji |teams=Sargon |hand signs=Mirrored Ram, Mirrored Dragon, Accepting All Evil Gesture |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is a truly befitting technique invented by the Sage of the Astral Plane, Asu Rashoujin a technique that inflicts a curse on an unfortunate soul. This technique is similar to the Chains of Judecca technique in which it does not require hand seals but rather a spoken phrase or question in most instances. This jutsu is easily used as it is completely unnoticeable if used on an opponent the first time as they are unaware of its horrific intentions. Overview This offers a quick “salvation” from the Pradāśa Seal effects in which would take years for it to be removed by normal means. The opponent shall be forced into a situation in which their spiritual values or their moral principles shall be questioned and usually with no other alternative. Asu will use the phrase”…” to set the opponent in to this otherworldly ability. Once this unique phrase is asked, the opponent shall state their request and the handshake shall seal their horrific fate. This price for this technique is a dangerous one indeed as the service is the wagers soul. There is no evidence left of this technique on the user other than the initial Branded Infidel seal on the opponents astral form and of course, the mode in which the user activates the seal placed upon them. Application In in the request, Asu offers what some would say a "salvation" from the seal for the opponents’ soul in which it goes to Asu's Amalgamation Technique which will be freed once Asu is defeated or more particularly killed. In particular cases, salvation from the Pradāśa Seal are not a grand enough bargain for the opponent’s souls, so under these circumstances, Asu will allow an additional request from the opponent. The opponents request cannot go outside of Asu’s ability of being the Sage of the Astral Plane which includes, creating their loved ones, making some one love them, creating life, taking away a life, those abilities belong to Sage of Enlightenment and Namino Majikina respectively as love involves a mental, spiritual and emotional concepts. He normally grants them a portion power from Geryon, the most powerful of the Ruinous Ones or from himself via his all-corrupting chakra or the astral existential realm. The power that he grants the victim is evil in nature, capable of corrupting even the most hardy shinobi that utilize the Six Paths Sage Mode and Six Paths Senjutsu. As the way Asu states, what stronger breastplate than a heart untainted! Thrice is he armed that hath his quarrel just, and he but naked, though locked up in steel, whose conscience with injustice is corrupted. Appearance Upon being infected with the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel, the wearer will be able to access the corruptive astral existential energy within the seal allowing them to change their physical forms into an astral/physical form of duality. Once the bargain is completed, the opponent is capable of utilizing Asu’s corrupt chakra to transform them into a demonic entity with the strength and speed that surpasses a and the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode transformation on a whim. Their movements will seem as if the user is constantly applying the Body Flicker Technique with their normal steps. They will grow a set of horns with ancient runes engraved upon them. An increase in height (approximately one meter) and physical strength is also apparent in the transformation. As a side effect to this seal, a slight loss of intelligence is also noted to be detrimental. A notable or peculiar trait is actually the foul stench that this transformation produces. It is reminiscent to the stench of the or the asterian beast. The transformation resembles a horned complete with the legs of a satyr and the demonic appendages that closely resembles Asu’s second form. The skin becomes a dark shade of blackish-brown and the wearer’s height increases by approximately one and a half feet. Along with the visual changes, the seal also provides a tremendous boost in agility, physical strength, reflexes, mental fortitude, durability and as mentioned before, a gargantuan boost of Asu’s existential conceptualized energy and chakra which surpasses that of a Tailed Beast. Demonic scale like armor will appear all over their body to increase their defenses against physical attacks, mainly somewhat divine weaponry or advanced taijutsu users could still damage the users of this transformation along with bestial fur that is capable of absorb kinetic impacts. Claws will sprout from their fingertips, providing an extra advantage in physical combat, laced with a strong toxin to disorient victims of its attack. Neurotoxins are chemical agents that affect the transmission of chemical signals between Neurons, causing a myriad of problems. Toxins can effect the cell at any step of neural transmission, or they may interact with Neurotransmitters in the synapse. The neurotoxin produced by the claws of the Faustian Bargain transformation contains a plethora of presynaptic and postsynaptic effects such as preventing transmitters from binding to receptor molecules results in the failure of synaptic transmission. This can be done in two ways, the first of which is competitive binding where the drug binds in the same place a transmitter typically binds, called the active site. Attributes While becoming branded with the Pradāśa Seal, the ability to sense and to see in the astral realm becomes second nature. Not only does this allow the user to see the spirits of the deceased while in this state, it allows them to process the entire concept and purpose of Saṃsāra on a universal scale. Along with the ability to see and sense those normally imperceptible to such a thing such as the Limbo: Border Jail technique of Gaoh Minazuki's Gushkin-banda: Demogorge, the user of the seal is also able to interact and metaphysically harm those within Limbo. Other abilities attributed to the transformation includes the ability to innately sense negative emotions, Killing Intent and Evil Intent within an unspecified range but it is presumed to be comparable to that of a fully matured Byakugan. Along with sensing, the user of the seal is able to completely suppress their spiritual presence, emotions and chakra to a nonexistent state. This ability surpasses the Chakra Suppression Technique and it allows the user to attack the opponent with unrivaled mastery. Along with the unrivaled sensory sagacity attributed to those whom are branded with the seal are able to see the grand design of destiny and causality. They are (on a small scale) able to foresee and manipulate a person's or their own destiny from birth envisioning them into their own acceptance of fate. This enables the user to foresee almost any possibility and influence the course of events to ensure one possibility becomes a reality. This ability stems from Asu's own ability to manipulate causality and destiny on a far larger scale. When this is used by Shuten Dōji, he becomes nearly omniscient as he is able to see the future and alter causality on a him. This allows the user of the seal to foresee and alter their own destinies to an extent by first giving a cause and the altering the effects of that original cause to better suit them. When used in combat along with Evil Intent, the user is able to foresee aspects of their actions and the opponent's actions which allows them to change their strategy in order to gain a more beneficial effect and sealing their victory. Physical Enhancements The physical enhancements created by this technique outright surpasses those donned by the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki and it is the relentless capacity of becoming the most physically dominant transformation seen thus far. Their lower extremities will resemble a satyr, mimicking Asu’s appearance due to his somewhat demonic lineage. With the transformation of their legs, the users gain an immense amount of speed and agility matching that of an Eight Gates user. Their reflexes are acute enough for them to dodge a Flying Thunder God Technique and various space-time ninjutsu such as Yomotsu Hirasaka at point blank range. Due to the transformations body being conceived of astral existential energy, they are unaffected by chakra based and natural energy, whether earthly or extraterrestrial. After their initial transformation, the victims of this seal are required to resort to in order for them to sustain their horrific existence. This is usually done by orchestrating large sacrifices. The victim will be able to use this technique at will, this can be done by channeling Asu's astral energy from the seal and mixing it with their own chakra which can also augment their techniques by a magnitude of ten. The wearer will be able to access the corruptive astral existential energy within the seal allowing them to change their physical forms into an astral/physical form of duality. Considered as a precursor to Orochimaru’s Cursed Seal of Heaven and the Cursed Seal of Earth, the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain when being accessed can allow the wear to gain enough chakra and existential energy to easily surpass that of a an indivuals whom utilizes Six Paths Senjutsu or the respective Sage Mode. While in this state, the wearer is capable of utilizing their maximum potential in the arts of ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu and any other various shinobi arts as their techniques become empowered by the Pradāśa Seal which in turn gives the wearer access to the energies of the Astral Plane and that of ineffable corruption. With this in mind, the wearer gains a high resistance to their elemental affinity such as Hojo Senryo being passively resistant to freezing temperatures. The wearer is also immune to the effects of Space–Time Ninjutsu techniques due to the anomalous make-up of the seal. As with Sage Mode transformations, the wearer is also able to utilize partial transformations such wings for hypersonic flight, a transformation of the eyes in order to perceive great depths and distances or horns for more than cosmetic purposes. Along with the partial transformation, the seal will leak Asu's corruptive energy and chakra into their souls, spirits, and physical forms rendering jutsu that is based on the Physical Plane practically useless. The user also gains a slightly innate regenerative factor that matches the Creation Rebirth technique in prowess in its passive state but it can only be used at its apex when the user fully activates the seal. Not only does it provide a constant regeneration, it also increases the body's durability as the wearer can with stand the pressures from a fully completed Chibaku Tensei and powerful Water Release techniques. Category:SahaTo Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Juinjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Supplementary